kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Kirby Quiz
The Kirby Quiz is the 64th episode from Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis King Dedede wants to celebrate the new year by having a fun quiz about Kirby. Episode Summary hosts the new year quiz show]] King Dedede wakes Escargoon up to watch the sunrise on New Year's Day; just when Dedede sees the sunrise, he accidentally hits Escargoon with his hammer. Then he claps his hands and claims he'll have an ultimate surprise for Dream Land out of celebration. Then he uses colors and wakes up Lady Like, Sir Ebrum, Tiff, Tuff, Tokkori, and Kirby. They all watch Channel DDD, where Escargoon talks about The Kirby Quiz. Everyone in Cappy Town watches. Tuff wants to enter because of the prize, but Tiff finds it suspicious, as always. Meanwhile, Tokkori and Kirby sign up for the quiz. When the quiz begins, there are five teams: Mabel and Honey are the Flower team, Samo and Chef Kawasaki are the Lightning team, Tiff and Kirby are the Star team, Tokkori and Tuff are the Moon team, and King Dedede and Escargoon are the Treasure team. The Treasure team audience cheer for Dedede. The N.M.E. Sales Guy is revealed to be the host of the quiz; Tiff questions who was the genius that allowed him to be the host, but her parents say to let all her troubles away because it's the new year. Then he laughs evilly and the first question comes up. The question is "Which of the following did Kirby first transform into?" The answer choices are Ice, Stone, Fire, or Needle Kirby. The Flower team says Stone Kirby, the Lighting team says Needle Kirby, the Moon and Star teams say Fire Kirby, and the Treasure team is about to say Fire Kirby, but Dedede says Stone Kirby, being the dummy he is. After the video, the Star team, Moon team, and Treasure team get the right answer (as Escargoon quickly switches to the right answer before the time ran out), so the N.M.E. Sales Guy gives the three teams 20 points for answering correctly. The second question is "Which monster did Kirby battle when he first turned into Cook Kirby?" The Flower and Treasure teams say Bugzzy, the Lighting and Star teams say Popon, and the Moon team says Blocky. The Lighting and Star teams get the right answer. Later on, the Star team is in the lead with 140 points while the others have 80, 50, 60, and 20. After the Treasure team fails to answer a question, resulting in a loss of 10 points, King Dedede snaps and decides to ask Waddle Doo to activate a trap set up for Kirby: the trap in question is luring Kirby with a watermelon so that the Star team can't answer any questions. The trap works, as Kirby follows the watermelon, and Tiff notices him going away and starts to go after him. Shortly after, the final question is about to be asked, with the grand prize being a trip to a faraway resort. The question is "Which animals attempted to take over Dream Land?" Everybody gets the right answer, but all of a sudden, everyone's answers to this question are changed to wrong answers, except the Treasure team's, resulting in their victory, but after Kirby bumps into a Waddle Dee with some sort of control, the problem was revealed, resulting the Treasure team's disqualification. But the N.M.E Sales Guy decides to give them a "consolation" prize, "A trip to the world of the stars" which ends up as being blown up by fireworks, while everyone laughs. Answers in the quiz *Which ability did Kirby turn into first? Answer: Fire Kirby. *Which monster did Kirby defeat when he first turned into Cook Kirby? Answer: Popon. *Which monster made snow and ice in Dream Land? Answer: Ice Dragon. *Which ability did Kirby used to defeat Ice Dragon? Answer: Ice Kirby. *Which monster did Princess Rona defeat with Kirby? Answer: Susshi *Who was WolfWrath going after? Answer: Meta Knight. *When King Dedede and Chef Kawasaki were trying to make spicy food, which ability did Kirby use to defeat Monsieur Goan? Answer: Trick question, he didn't use a Copy Ability. *When King Dedede turned his castle into an theme park, what Kirby was doing? Answer: Singing. *Who won the race? Answer: Mayor Len Blustergas and his wife, Hana. *Who helped Kirby defeat Masher? Answer: Knuckle Joe. (In the original, it was "Who was Kirby's fighting ally?") *Which fighting skill did Kirby and Knuckle Joe used to defeat Masher? Answer: Rising Break. *Is it true or false that Dedede did something nice before the asteroid could destroy Dream Land? Answer: True; he built the playground he promised to the Cappies he would build, much to the joy of Kirby, thanks to Mabel's prediction. *Which animals attempted to take over Dream Land? Answer: Sheep. Changes in the dub *The Snow Team was changed to the Lightning Team. However, the ad that was shown still showed the logo for the Snow Team. This might mean that they changed the team at the last second, or the animators just got lazy. *The scene when Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade were watching the quiz was removed from the dub due to time constraints. *The term "Planet Hawaii" was changed to "Planet Hawahu." *In the original version during the clip with Knuckle Joe, Dedede answers poorly and Escargoon yells at him for getting the answer wrong, which makes Dedede say how he hates not being noticed. In the dub version, Escargoon yells at him saying he had the answer and Dedede says his hands must have slipped. *In the original version, when asked which monster Kirby defeated when he first turned into Cook Kirby, Tuff asks Tokkori which was it, to which Tokkori replies "Don't ask me!" In the dub, Tuff answers Blocky, with Tokkori saying "It's your call." *In the original version, Dedede and Escargoon say they didn't know the answer to which technique Kirby and Knuckle Joe used. In the dub version, they say "Who cares anyways?" instead. *The word "Winner!" when the Treasure team wins is erased from the banner for unknown reasons. *The original vocals during the scene where Mike Kirby is singing is replaced with the vocals from Abusement Park in the dub version. *Through the entire commercial break (which interrupts Mike Kirby's singing), a completely different fragment of the Mike Kirby scene is shown, possibly to put on the impression that Mike Kirby sang through the entire commercial break, torturing the Cappies for approximately 5 minutes instead of less than one as of the original version. *The N.M.E. Sales Guy held up two signs, a T and an L (truth or lie) in the Japanese version. The L was replaced with an F (false) in the English dub. Trivia *The fourth wall is broken three times in this episode: **When King Dedede sees the New Year sunrise, Escargoon states that New Year's was 4 days ago, referring to the episode's original airdate, January 4, 2003. **Just as the N.M.E. Sales Guy is about to continue the quiz, he says it is time for a commercial, immediately going to a fade-to-black. **After the Treasure team reports they're in last place, the N.M.E. Sales Guy says "Now, now, if you woke up early every week to watch this show, maybe you'd know more." This refers to the anime's early Japanese time slot, 7:30 AM. *In some scenes, Dedede incorrectly answers some questions, like when the N.M.E. Sales Guy showed him clips of Knuckle Joe, Dedede says that that was him. *Kirby speaks more words in this episode. These includes "Fire," "Popon," "Fire Kirby," "Knuckle Joe," "Rising Break," and "Suika" (Watermelon). These are not edited in the dub. *In the scene with Knuckle Joe, Tuff says that they performed Spin Kick, while in Here Comes the Son, it was called Roundhouse. *It is noted that one of the questions was skipped due to Mike Kirby's destructive singing that even the N.M.E. Sales Guy forgot. **Interestingly, Kirby seem to be okay and dosen't seem to be affected by Mike's destructive voice, unlike everyone else. That means that he is the only one that isn't damaged by Mike's singing, probably because he can't get hurt by his own abilities. *This is the first appearance of the N.M.E. Sales Guy's full body, although since at this point the audience is not supposed to know what he looks like, it appears as if he is on his knees. *This episode indicates that Tuff likely has a bad memory, as he erroneously guessed Blocky was the first monster Kirby defeated when he transformed into Cook Kirby (the correct answer is Popon). *This episode is one of the two clip shows in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. (The other being The Pillow Case) Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes